ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade of the Archfiend
| image = | caption = Blade of the Archfiend and the True Dragon Sword | strength = High | speed = High | range = Medium | level = 4 | debut = Ninja Gaiden II }} The Blade of the Archfiend (邪神剣 Jashinken; "Evil Deity Sword") is a powerful katana used by Genshin in Ninja Gaiden II. This evil katana is as powerful as the Dragon Sword, and is given to only the most powerful and ruthless Ninja in the Black Spider Ninja Clan. Description Ninja Gaiden II The True Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend, wielded together. When the Dragon Sword and the Blade of the Archfiend are wielded together, the enormity of their combined ancient power is immeasurable. Although the cursed Blade of the Archfiend has been described in legends since antiquity, the circumstances of it’s origin are unknown. One prevailing theory suggests that the blade was forged from the molten remains of an iron meteorite that had been breathed upon by the Archfiend. When the Archfiend’s evil magic that is trapped inside the sword reacts to the power of the wielder, sparks run up and down the length of the blade. The inscription on the blade’s surface is written in divine characters that are incomprehensible to humans. One interpretation of it’s meaning reads: “Praise be the order brought forth from the very edge of chaos.” The Blade of the Archfiend has been passed down through the generations to the most ruthless and powerful members of the Black Spider Clan and was the favored weapon of their leader, the Ninja Overlord Genshin. Plot Ninja Gaiden II Ryu first encounters the Blade of the Archfiend when he faces off with Genshin in the Castle of the Dragon. With his Dragon Sword, Ryu fights Genshin to a standstill, until Joe Hayabusa arrives and orders Ryu to go after the Elizébet and the Demon Statue. Later on they would face each again on the Black Spider Clan's flying fortress Daedalus. Armed with his Dragon Sword, Ryu took on Genshin and the Blade of the Archfiend. Genshin also had his Black Spider minions with him. Ryu managed to kill the Black Spider Ninjas, but fought Genshin to a stalemate once more, as the Daedalus ripped in half from epic battle. Ryu later faces Genshin again on Mt. Fuji. This time armed with the True Dragon Sword, Ryu defeats Genshin in their one on one duel to the death. In hell, Ryu faces Genshin for the last time. However in hell Genshin was transformed by Elizébet into a fiend. Though Genshin was empowered as a fiend, Ryu manages to defeat him once again. In death, Genshin is freed from the fiendish curse and duty to his clan, allowing him to makes peace with to Ryu, as he dies he offers Ryu his cursed blade to take to the Black Spider grave site. Ryu now dual wields the Blade of the Archfiend and the True Dragon Sword, defeating the toughest of opponents. When his mission is over, Ryu Hayabusa is last seen in the Black Spider grave site, paying his respects to his fallen adversary, as he plunges the Blade of the Archfiend into a ground surrounded by blades of fallen warriors, stabbed into the ground in a similar matter. Ninja Gaiden III After saving Canna & Mizuki form the Regent of the Mask, Ryu decided to return to the Hayabusa Village for a day. Riding the helicopter back, he landed in the Black Spider Graveyard, there Ryu proceed and grab the Blade of the Archfiend while saying, "I will borrow your soul, Lord of the Dark Ninja." When Canna became the Goddess, the spirit of Genshin visit Ryu in his dream, handing him the Blade, when Ryu woke up and use the sword lightning sparks on the blade again. The Blade of the Archfiend was broken and turned into red smoke after Ryu weakened the Goddess and re-obtained his Dragon Sword, he inserted the Eye of the Dragon, Destroy the Goddess and saved Canna with the True Dragon Sword. Advantages *High damage. *Fast attack speed. Disadantage *Range is not as long as the Kusari-Gama. Utilization When wielded together, the Blade of the Archfiend and the True Dragon Sword are the most powerful weapon in the game. Much stronger and faster than it's Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang counterpart, it doesn't have the same slow swing weaknesses. This weapon is ideal for every situation. Moves List Ultimate *Path of the Demon Dragon: holdY charged (Essence Technique) *Eight Heavenly Dragons: holdY max charged (Ultimate Technique) Noraml *Falling Flowers: XXXXX *Blade of Nirvana: XXXXY *Mahayana Blade: XXXYY *Blade of Dharma's Way: XXYY * *Double Lightning Strike: XX->XX *Lightning Pierce: XX->XXX *Penetrating Lightning: XX->XXXX *Bladed Wind: XX->XY *King Slayer: XX->Y *Emperor Slayer: XX->YY *Blade of the Mind: XX->YYYYY *Falling Dragon: XXX->X * *Double Zhong Kui Slash: XYX *Mighty Zhong Kui: XYXXXX *Spinning Zhong Kui: XYXXXXY *Zhong Kui Heavenly Sparrow: XYXXX(pause)Y *Falling Zhong Kui: XYXXY *Zhong Kui Whirlwind: XYXXYY * *Fire Dragon Spinning Decent: XYY *Spinning fire Dragon: XYYY * *Purgatory Slash: XholdY *Wind and Clouds: XholdYY *Divine Blade: XholdYYY *Blade of the Mind: XholdYYYYYY * *Twin Continous Slash: ->XX *Twin Cross Cut: ->XXX *Flying Dragon: ->XY *Decending Dragon: ->XYY *Swooping Dragon Fang: YYYY *Great Chasm: YY->Y *Rolling Haze Slash: holdY * *Rising Earth Blade: ->Y *Purgatory Slash: ->holdY * *Spinning Zhong Izuna: XYXXXthrowY *Underworld Drop: XX->YYYthrowY *Underworld Drop: XholdYYYYY * *Dragon Slaying Sparrow: XYXXX(pause)when hitting a wallY *Falling Dragon Slayer: XYXXX(pause)Y(when hitting a wall)X *Spinning Dragon slayer: XYXXX(pause)Y(when hitting a wall)Y *Great Dragon Slayer: XYXXX(pause)Y(when hitting a wall)YY *Bird and Dragon: XYXXX(pause)Y(when hitting a wall)A * *Silent Gale: (while running)X *Gale Cross Cut: (while running)XX *Gale Rising Slash: (while running)Y *Gale Falling Slash: (while running)YY * *Rise to Heaven: 360Y * *Sokaku's Secret Blade: (while blocking)X *Sokaku's Dissecting Blade: (while blocking)Y * *Ground Roll: (next to a downed enemy)Y While Airborne *Double Zhong Kui Slash: (while jumping)X *Mighty Zhong Kui: (while jumping)XXXX *Spinning Zhong Kui: (while jumping)XXXXY *Zhong Kui Izuna: (while jumping)XXXY *Spin Slash: (while jumping)Y *Whirlwind Slash: (while jumping)YY * *Flying Swallow: (while jumping towards enemy)Y *Guillotine Throw: throwA+X On Wall *Divine Hawk Flying Sparrow: (while wall running)X or Y * *Divine Hawk Twin Blades: (on wall)X *Decending Divine Hawk: (on wall)Y *Spinning Divine Hawk: (on wall)YY * *Divine Hawk Dancing Blades: (during flying bird flip)X *Flying Bird Decent: (during flying bird flip)Y *Flying Bird Spin: (during flying bird flip)YY *Flying Water: (while running on water)XXY Aquatic *Aqua Chasm: (while running on water)XY *Flying Hawk: (while running on water)Y * *Aqua Chasm: (at water surface)XY *Heavenly Bay: (at water surface)Y * *Root of the Lotus: (underwater)X *Water Dragon Blade: (underwater)Y Trivia *After defeating Genshin in Chapter 14, you attain his blade. Instead of using it alone, Ryu uses the True Dragon Sword and Genshin's sword at the same time, replacing Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang. *It is one of the weapons to reach level 4. *The Blade of the Archfiend is rumored to be on par with the True Dragon Sword, even though Ryu beat Genshin multiple times without the power of the True Dragon Sword. *Oddly, when grasped electricity runs up the blade, but not when touched, as shown during the end game scene. The electricity is rather inconsistent in this matter as when Genshin threw it on board the Daedalus, the electricity was still there. *Genshin wields the blade with an ice-pick grip. *In a recently released teaser trailer for Ninja Gaiden 3, Ryu is seen wielding the blade but there is no electricity running along it. *In a recently released gameplay trailer of Ninja Gaiden 3 Ryu is seen weilding the Blade Of The Archfiend while in combat on a series of ships and using moves such as the Underworld Drop *Interestingly, the Blade's Japanese name is exactly the same of the Japanese name of The Dark Sword of Chaos. Gallery Blade_of_the_Archfiend_and_True_Dragon_Sword.jpg|Blade of the Archfiend dual-wielded with the True Dragon Sword Archfiend_blade_lightning.jpg|The Blade of the Archfiend wielded by Genshin. Ryu_NG3_BotA.jpg|Ryu wielding the Blade of the Archfiend in an NG3 teaser. Note the lack of lightning. Sword my delivers solace....jpg NG3scrRyu.jpg NG3scrBladeofArchfirnd.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Weapons